Flower Mantis Girl/Hinageshi
Hinageshi is a friendly Flower Mantis Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I like to dance, contrary to my appearance..." "Human clothes are nice and gorgeous. I'm also very fond of them..." "Come, let's produce offspring..." "Let's have a gorgeous dance..." "I often see golems around here..." "Let's have a gorgeous dance..." (Different portrait) "I'm a mantis, but I'm not very good at handling scythes..." "Sometimes, I'll go shopping in the town. Just what on earth is going on in Grangold?" "I'll squeeze your semen... If your semen is high-quality, we'll mate..." "Eating males... I don't do that." "I'll give you my wings..." (+1 Insect Wing) "It's just a little, but I'll give you this..." (+ 1600G) "This looks ugly, I'll give it to you..." (+1 Beetle) "Can't I have some meat...?" (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "I thank you..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "I'm sorry, that's enough..." "I want money..." (Give 960G) *Yes - "I thank you..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "I'm sorry, that's enough..." *Not enough money - "...You don't have any to spare?　How unreliable..." "Can't I get a gold needle...?" (Give 1 Gold Needle) *Yes - "I thank you..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "I'm sorry, that's enough..." "I like to dance... What do you like?" *Training - "You need to practice dancing as well. We might get along well..." (+10 Affinity) *Fighting - "How vulgar..." (-5 Affinity) *Dancing - "You are elegant as well..." (+10 Affinity) "Kimonos are nice... What kind of clothing do you like to wear?" *Armor - "How vulgar..." (-5 Affinity) *Yukata - "They're very nice..." (+10 Affinity) *Risque swimwear - "Pervert..." "Can you see the difference between me and a common Mantis Girl?" *You're beautiful - "I'm more beautiful than the common Mantis Girl. That is what makes me a Flower Mantis Girl" (+10 Affinity) *You're wearing clothes - "Yes...I'm different from the crude Mantis Girls." (+10 Affinity) *You're purple - "Can you only tell the difference by our color? You have poor eyes..." (-5 Affinity) "By pretending to be a flower, I attack prey that comes near. Do you know what I mean by this...?" *Mimicry - "Yes, you're quite knowledgeable." (+10 Affinity) *True nature - "Well, you're not wrong, however..." *Perversion - "That's you..." "Don't you think my flower-like body is beautiful...?" *It's beautiful - "Fufu, I'm happy..." (+10 Affinity) *Not really - "Really... How cold." *I'm not seeing a flower - "S-so you don't... That's a shock..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Hinageshi: "Do you want to see an insect dance...? If so, will you take me along?" With Flora: Hinageshi: "............" Flora: "Oh, what a lovely flower... ... No it's not, it's a mantis!" Hinageshi: "I was mimicking a flower..." Flora: "That was dangerous, my carelessness could've gotten me eaten..." Hinageshi: "I don't eat plants... Only insects..." With Matis: Matis: "Flower mantis...? Even though you're a mantis, your body is flickering..." Hinageshi: "I'm mimicking a flower... Isn't it beautiful...?" Matis: "Hee... You don't look tasty..." Hinageshi: "It seems you still care more about appetite than elegance..." With Aria: Aria: "You are an insect that looks somewhat like a plant.. Why do you look like that?" Hinageshi: "By looking like this, I can draw my prey closer to me..." Aria: "That way, you can draw your prey close enough to eat them... Something like that will bring about harmful rumors for Alraunes." Hinageshi: "I apologize... I don't reflect on it." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Hinageshi: "Witness my dance..." uses Curse Dance 2nd Action: Hinageshi: "Let's have fun dancing..." Hinageshi is dancing and singing happily... happens 3rd Action: Hinageshi: "Stop it...stop it..." Hinageshi tries to stop the fight! But no one is listening... happens 4th Action: Hinageshi: "............" Hinageshi sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! to seduce random enemy 5th Action: Hinageshi: "Please eat this..." Hinageshi presents a gift! Rice Ball Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2